


this is it, this is the happiest I’ve ever been...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning, and there is something he wants, patrick learns that there is such a thing as too accomodating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Just a little bit of light angst and definitely some fluff as David and Patrick do some wedding planning...





	this is it, this is the happiest I’ve ever been...

“Oh, I emailed the song list over to the DJ this morning, so you can mark that off your list.”

Patrick adds an X in the correct row of his “COMPLETE” column on his spreadsheet, internally grateful that he won’t have to listen to any more romantic comedy soundtracks any time soon now that David has finally made his choices of appropriate love songs for the reception. He’d taken to just nodding and smiling whenever he saw David’s face alight with joy as a new tune filled his apartment, not caring in the least about the song as long as David was happy.

“And I dropped the deposit check off at Heather’s for the food. She’s so excited to debut her mini quiches at the cocktail hour.” Patrick adds another X, glad he had time to squeeze in that quick trip this afternoon to knock the last big financial dent off their list. 

“I’ve been telling her for years that she needed to get into prepared foods,” David muses triumphantly, and Patrick notices that the ink from his journal has bled onto the side of his hand, giving it a purplish hue. He’s not sure why, but he finds it adorable and doesn’t speak up to tell David about it. 

The closer the wedding looms he’d assumed they’d be fighting more, but like everything else about their relationship they just compliment each other with this, too. And event planning is David’s strength, so it felt natural to Patrick to just let him take the lead. 

“Patrick, you still need to sign off on the photographer. I sent you the two I narrowed it down to, but you haven’t said which one you prefer.”

“Honestly, David, pick whichever one you liked best. I trust your judgement.” And he does. Truly. David has proven to be a curator of beautiful things and Patrick, he’s more than happy to just stand back and enjoy the finished product.

David doesn’t say anything in response. In fact, he doesn’t say anything for a good five minutes, his pen scratching idly in the margins of the page of his journal with his current to do list. And Patrick knows he’s done something wrong. But he isn’t entirely sure of what exactly the issue is, so he waits, knowing David well enough at this point that eventually, he’ll find the words. Despite a few stumbles early in their relationship, they’ve actually become pretty fantastic communicators. But he’s pretty sure that’s because of the store. After one stupid fight went on for two whole days, making their personal _and_ work life suck in equal measure, they made a pact to just say whatever was on their minds, no matter what. 

When David sets his journal down, Patrick braces for David’s “no matter what”. David notices the ink on his hand then and looks down at his white jeans, horrified momentarily before his inspection shows no damage has been done. And once again, Patrick adds another memory to the forever growing column labeled “ADORABLE” on the “DAVID” spreadsheet that lives at the front of his brain.

When David’s eyes find his, Patrick’s sure he sees the fond look on his face as David’s brow relaxes just a fraction.

“Should I be worried at your lack of opinions on our wedding?”

Widening his eyes in genuine surprise, Patrick sets his laptop down on the coffee table so he can turn to face David, placing a hand on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

“Babe, I honestly thought you liked making the decisions and I trust you'll make everything perfect. I’m sorry if I led you to believe that I don’t care.”

He’d started calling David babe a few months ago and he’d assumed he’d get push back, but David had quickly caught his lips for a lingering kiss against the kitchen counter the first time it slipped out. Patrick took that as silent agreement he could continue, but just in private.

“I do...like deciding things. I just, I guess, I need to know that you’ll be happy and I won’t know if I’m getting everything right if I don’t know what you want and what you like…”

David is rambling a bit now, but he’s also covered Patrick’s hand with his, his fingers threading between Patrick’s fingers in that way that he does when they are both lying in bed reading their books on a rainy afternoon. It’s almost absentminded, the way he will be totally engrossed in what he’s reading, but he’ll reach out as if he just needs that little bit of contact to feel connected. 

“David…”

He shifts his gaze from their joined hands to see David already looking at him, expression a bit lost, which Patrick never likes to see. So, he tells David want he wants.

“Candles.”

“What about them?” David’s eyes narrow slightly, obviously confused.

“I want candles...on the tables, in the corners, as many as we can light without setting everything on fire. And before you ask, no, I honestly don’t care what kind of candles, as long as we have them.”

As soon as he’s said that out loud, he’s a bit mad at himself for not putting this desire out there until now. And he can suddenly understand David’s annoyance at him a bit better. Because it’s something he’d been thinking about, but other things seemed more important and he just never mentioned this one thing he wanted aloud.

David is looking at him thoughtfully, but Patrick sees his mouth is slowly nudging itself into a small smile.

“I like candles, so that’s something we can do. Can I ask why?”

A quick puff of air escapes Patrick’s nose as he turns his hand under David’s so he can hold it properly, pulling it up to his lips so he can brush a few quick kisses to his fingers between his engagement rings.

“You can ask me anything, you know that.” He says this knowing David’s reaction will be a quick drop of his head to hide his blush, which he does, but then he’s kicking off his shoes and turning towards Patrick so he can curl up onto the sofa and into Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s heart blooms with love for the man tucking himself beneath his chin and he wraps him in tight, pressing a kiss into his hair before he finds the words to explain.

“Back when I was still at Ray’s, you remember that night with the bad storm when we lost power?”

“Oh, yeah...and we had to dig around in the dark in Ray’s kitchen for candles, finding those yellowish ones that smelled kind of like musty rose or something....”

“And we took them upstairs and placed them all around my bedroom...and instead of fooling around, we talked. God, we talked practically all night, about everything and nothing and I remember thinking to myself, _‘this is it, this is the happiest I’ve ever been’_ and every day since then…” David has lifted his head from Patrick’s chest and is gazing at him now. “...I’ve just been so fucking thankful that I met you and that by some crazy twist of fate we both ended up in this crazy town. Cause you’re the love of my life and I just want to marry you, with whatever cake and whatever music with any type of flowers, because you being there beside me is honestly the only thing that matters to me.”

A tear falls on David’s cheek and Patrick reaches up to catch it with his thumb, keeping his hand there so he can pull David in for a kiss. He didn’t mean to get that passionate, but from the look on David’s face, it was long overdue.

“We’re going to have so many candles that I’m going to have to tell Jocelyn she can’t wear any of her dresses from The Blouse Barn. Polyester is very flammable.”

Laughing soundly, Patrick closes the last inch of distance and kisses David’s smile. And David kisses him back, but pulls his mouth away entirely too soon.

“We’re not using Ray’s candles,” he declares, much the same way he declared the correct placement of the breath mints and the fugly red brooms.

“God no, those things smelled like feet.”

“So you’re saying the happiest night of your life was spent in the dark talking with me in a room that smelled like feet?”

Patrick nods. “That is correct.”

“Okay, I’m 100% fine planning the entirety of our wedding.”

Wrapping his hand around David’s neck, he draws him back in, kissing the mole on his chin before mumbling against his lips, “fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thanks to the Schitt's Creek fandom for being absolutely lovely readers of my work. It's been such a joy writing for this pairing and has provided me a much needed distraction from some craziness in my life right now. I've got way too much free time, which means writing more than normal, hence the sheer volume of fic I've written in a relatively short time. ;)


End file.
